


Just Guys Bein Dudes

by MnemosyneSea



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer Character, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemosyneSea/pseuds/MnemosyneSea
Summary: Gray and the MC (Galvyn) have mutual crushes on each other, but neither realizes it just yet. Horniness ensues, hot springs shenanigans ensue, followed by a good ol fashioned sex scene. MC is queer & nonbinary, Gray is gay & cis. My first and likely only fanfic, have fun folks.
Relationships: Gray/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

Gray flopped back onto his bed with a sign of exasperation. He wasn't tired, just bored. He had already spent the day at the library helping Marie to brainstorm ideas for her latest novel, and as the sun was setting she had suddenly had a break through. She had practically shoved Gray out of the door in her excitement to get started on the next chapter. He had come back to the Inn since he didn't have any other plans for the night, and now he was sick and tired of staring at the ugly generic landscape on the wall. His thoughts turned to his best friend, and hope briefly sprang up that maybe they could hang out for a bit but the idea quickly fizzled out. Galvyn was likely exhausted after a long day of mucking the chicken coop, they had said as much when they stopped by the forge earlier that day to drop off their ax for repairs. Gray let his mind wander with thoughts of the farmer for a while. 

Lately things had been... Weird, was the only word that sprang to mind. It felt like things between them were changing and he wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with what that meant. It wasn't that Gray was afraid of the feelings that tugged at him every time they were together, so much as what it would mean for their friendship. He had three people he felt comfortable calling his friends: Marie, Kai, and Galvyn. But one had their nose in a book all hours of the day, and another was only in town for the summers. Which left just the farmer as his closest friend, who still made time for Gray despite being the sole proprietor of that huge chunk of land. Land which had been untended for going on 15 years, leaving a heap of maintenance and work for Galvyn once he inherited it. 

Gray liked their work ethic, tackling that challenge. He had already almost quit his apprenticeship to Saibara at least seven times, and knew full well that he would most likely have given up a task like the one Galvyn now faced in trying to bring the farm back up to some semblance of functioning. No, it wasn't this warm fluttering something that Gray felt whenever he thought of them that scared him. It was the idea of compromising what the two already had. Surely Galvyn had enough on his hands without having to deal with the dumb excuse for feelings that he was starting to catch. 

Gray flipped the switch on the bedside lamp & rolled over onto his stomach. Sleep. Sleep would be far more productive than dwelling on things that weren't even an actual problem yet. But his thoughts stayed on Galvyn. Of the farmer tilling the soil once again after the latest typhoon had all but erased their previous efforts. Of their dark, sun kissed skin glistening with sweat. Their taught muscular arm wiping it away from their brow, but only smearing more dirt onto their flushed and now frowning face. Galvyn unbuckling the straps of their overalls to tear off the now drenched shirt that was only making them a hotter, sweatier mess than they already were. Gray swallowed uncomfortably, a familiar tightness growing in his boxers. This was nothing. They were just friends. Besides, Galvyn didn't feel the same way as him. He was always so quiet, and reserved around Gray. No. He shouldn't think about them while he lightly traced the bulge with his finger tips. The heat he felt only growing with the touch. 

Besides, the walls of the inn were thick, but it was still embarrassing to think that the other guests might catch on to what he was doing if he was too loud. Nope. He couldn't think of anything more mortifying than having to face Cliff the next day at breakfast knowing he might have heard the moans that Gray was sure would escape him. Cliff was a shy and awkward guy anyway, and Gray could already see the look of mild horror and the blush that would paint his whole face beet red, including his ears as he attempted to sputter out a greeting. Not an option.

Gray flipped the light back on, and sprang to his feet. This wasn't helping anything. He needed a distraction. A nice walk in the cool night air would do him good. He was far too riled up to sleep at this point, some exercise would at the very least help vent some frustration. Pulling on the rumpled sweatpants that lay haphazardly on the floor, he made up his mind to head out for a stroll by the river. Besides, work and his grandfather had been particularly demanding that morning, and maybe a soak in the springs nearby would help the other aches he felt besides the more pressing one that still persisted in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

It was far later than Galvyn had planned to be out, but they had finished work earlier than expected today and had spent the extra hours in the mine looking for ore to upgrade their tools. They stretched up to the moon, basking in the pale silvery glow. A nice night for a soak in the hot spring, for sure. The cool late summer air was just shy of chilly, and the warmth of the water would do wonders for their sore body. Mining on top of mucking out the chicken coop was not their smartest idea, and Galvyn knew they would pay for it in the morning. 

They strode around to the entrance of the little hut that served as the changing room for the spring and went inside. It was already warmer without the breeze nagging at their sweat chilled body, and Galvyn let their mind wander aimlessly as they began to undress. Off came the overalls, the once clean shirt beneath, now stained with sweat and grime from the mines. All that left was the farmer's underwear, and they blushed when they realized what they were wearing. It had been a busy day, and Galvyn had long since forgotten what they had put on earlier. Instead of their usual sensible briefs and sports bra, they were wearing a lacey black bralet with matching thong. It was stupid. They were stupid. They had changed into the set after finishing their farm chores for the day in anticipation of visiting him. Which was silly, they thought, because its not like Gray was going to see them in their underwear anyways. But it had made the farmer feel cute, and that was what mattered when visiting one's crush anyways. 

With a sigh Galvyn stripped off the lingerie and threw it on the floor. It was late, now. Almost midnight. No one else would be visiting the spring at this hour so what did it matter if they didn't stow them away in the designated cubby? As they exited the hut and clambered into the welcoming waters, Galvyn's thoughts lingered on Gray. Ugh. That whole situation was such a mess. They had had a crush on the young blacksmith since they first became friends that summer when they had moved into the farm. It had been 3 years, now, and while they were happy to call Gray their best friend, Galvyn would much rather call him their boyfriend. As if that was going to ever happen at this rate, though. Galvyn was such an awkward mess whenever they hung out, it was honestly a miracle Gray hadn't noticed anything yet. They could barely have a conversation without Galvyn clamming up and getting tongue tied, so instead they simply stayed quiet and listened to Gray's chatter most of the time. 

Their thoughts rambled to this afternoon, when they had visited Gray at the forge. The day had been ridiculously hot earlier and Gray had accordingly taken off his shirt at some point, to work some metal in the flames. Which, while not the smartest thing safety-wise, was perfectly fine with Galvyn. They dwelled on the memory of Gray's stocky, muscular frame. Sweating profusely in the combined heat of the day & forge, he practically shone in the flickering glow of the flames. Galvyn had accidentally bitten their tongue at the sight, they had been so surprised. The familiar greeting dying on their lips as they rode out the brief shock of pain. Thank the Goddess Saibara had been out running errands, he would have noticed them staring at his grandson for sure. And stare they did, for a solid three minutes before clearing their throat & Gray even noticing their presence. He had apologized profusely for being so engrossed in his work, and Galvyn was glad for their reputation as quiet. Maybe then Gray wouldn't think it strange they didn't speak up sooner.

But Goddess, what a gift that sight had been. The blonde blacksmith was handsome enough as it was, but the sight of his glistening bare chest had truly hammered home the point. Galvyn dunked their head below the water and gurgled helplessly. Yep. They were smitten, all right. As they rose up again to sit in the shallows, they realized a heat had grown in their belly. Great. Now, of all times, they thought. But it was very late at this point, no one else roamed the mountain at this hour. No one was there to see them, if they just... Galvyn stroked down the length of their belly, lingering at the top of their hips and shivered, though not from the cool air this time. They swiped a finger across their slippery pussy and gasped. They shouldn't, Gray didn't even think of them this way. But again their thoughts flickered back to the sight of him hammering away in front of the flames, his taught muscular arms flexing with every blow. Galvyn groaned, as they crept a finger inside of themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

A thick cloud had passed over the moon, darkening Gray's path to the spring. He grunted in annoyance, but he'd lived in this valley his whole life. He knew this trail like he knew the freckles on his own face. As he cleared the trail, and emerged into the clearing where the hot spring lay, Gray still couldn't see more than a foot in front of him. Just enough not to trip. But suddenly out of the gloom he heard a long, low moan like a person in pain. Oh Goddess, he thought. Someones gone and slipped and conked themselves on the rocks around the springs edge. He made a dash for the hut, to see if whoever it was needed help.

And within two steps inside the threshold, the hut darker than outside, Gray's right foot landed on something. Something soft, and lacey, and black. His feet flew out from beneath him. He threw out his arms as he plunged forward, but landed face first on the low bench in the corner. An expletive clawed its way from his mouth, and as he pulled himself upright again, Gray rubbed his now throbbing forehead. A loud splash, and “Oh shit--”   
A familiar voice ricocheted around the hut, and the buzzing, incandescent light flickered into being. Galvyn stood in the spring-side doorway, water dripping down their body to pool on the wooden boards below. Gray stared, eyes wide like a deer cornered. “Gray? What are you doing here? I heard a crash, and you shouted, and- are you okay??” They scrambled over to kneel in front of him, gently brushing their fingers across the welt now swelling on his head. Gray winced, and brushed their hand away. “No, its- I'm fine. Its fine. What are you doing here? Its the middle of the night! And you're not hurt, are you? I heard...”

Red seemed to race itself to see which part of Galvyn's face it could turn the brightest quickest. He had heard them. Oh Goddess, he had heard them moaning and now-- They started to splutter what was probably an excuse, but their thoughts had long since disconnected from their tongue.

Gray suddenly registered that Galvyn was naked, and dripping onto him. That moaning... Naked, ostensibly alone, in the dark, in the spring... His own face started to flush deep crimson as the pieces flew together. “Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry I just- I thought you were hurt, and- Oh geeze I have to go, I have to-” With a note of growing panic, Gray tried to scramble away, but his hand landed on something soft. He held it up in confusion, realization crashing its way into his thoughts. Underwear. This was Galvyn's underwear. But it was skimpy, and lacey, and- unbidden, an image of them naked save for this scrap of an excuse for clothes flashed before his eyes. And the bulge that had just begun to subside in his boxers strained again at the fabric. Then Galvyn, in a panic, went to snatch the cloth away from him but Gray reflexively pulled away. Their palm landed smack on the growing erection now painfully obvious beneath Gray's loose sweatpants.


	4. Chapter 4

For a solid 2 seconds, they stared at one another. Each trying to solve the puzzle of what could possibly be happening just then. But Gray's dick twitched at the pressure now on it, and his boxers grew even tighter, and his eyes grew wider. “I can explain, I-” Galvyn pulled away, and Gray flinched. He had done it. He had ruined things. Without even telling them that he loved him, he had ruined things and now Galvyn would never want to even speak to him again, much less- a hand on his cheek. Gray forced himself to look Galvyn in the eye, and he saw... not hatred, but wonder? 

“Can I kiss you?” Galvyn blurted out and then gasped, and covered their mouth with their hands. No, wait, this was all wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. No doubt it was just a coincidence, and Gray thought them a freak for masturbating in public, and hated them, and... They tried to stand up, to run. It didn't matter that they were naked, they had to leave. Right now. Right this second. They couldn't bear to be around him if that was a possibility – no, a likelihood. 

A hand caught their own as they frantically scrambled towards to door, and Gray was pulling them down to meet him. And then they were kissing, Gray's lips pressed so hard against Galvyn's that it almost hurt. The tension in their shoulders melted away as Gray cradled Galvyn's bare body with one arm and held their short, ash brown hair tightly in the other hand. It felt like some small corner of eternity that suddenly belonged to the two of them. And then just as suddenly they broke apart, both gasping for breath like they had just been drowning a moment before. But like a person who had thirsted for days in the desert, Galvyn had thirsted for this for years. So as soon as they weren't gulping for oxygen Galvyn took Gray's face in both their hands and held him to their chest as if he were a lark that might fly away if frightened. Gray looped his arms around their waist, and they sat there like that for a minute.   
Until Gray felt hot, wet drops down his cheeks and looked up into Galvyn's face, now awash with tears. “Hey, Gal, hey hey- its okay shh its okay!” He tried to comfort them, to wipe the tears away as fast as they came but that just made them sob harder. Galvyn threw themselves into Gray's arms, hugging him as if he would disappear if they let go. So all Gray could do was plant soft, small kisses into the crown of their hair and try to wait it out. 

A few wet, uncomfortable minutes later and Galvyn's crying turned into soft, if ragged breaths. And Gray cautiously tilted them back and looked them in the eyes. They sniffled, and swiped a hand across their eyes before a small laugh burst from their lips like a light in a storm. Gray smiled, but looked quizzically at them. “Sorry, its just I've wanted to do that for, like, years now, and its just- you finally-” A small sob escaped them again, but they quickly pushed on before it could escalate into more cries. “I think I've loved you since we met, you know. You were the first one who actually talked to me like things were normal, and you were so calm when I told you about my pronouns, and you actually tried! And like I know that should be normal but you were also nice and cute and my best friend on top of that, and...” Gray rubbed small circles on their back while they tried to explain how this had come to pass. And as they trailed off, he held Galvyn close again and said, “Me, too. I was so scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, that it would make things weird between us-” Galvyn scoffed, but Gray continued. 

“I'm serious! I knew you were cool about the whole gay thing, but like that didn't mean you would like me back, and you were always so cool and quiet when we would hand out-” Galvyn was swift to cut him off then and there. “Only because I was too nervous and awkward to say anything beyond a single sentence around you!” Gray laughed then too. A deep, ringing laugh like a hammer on an anvil. Galvyn grinned, and pulled him in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Galvyn crawled onto Gray's lap, drawing his face closer to their own. Before their lips could touch though, something hard pressed against Galvyn's crotch and made them gasp. “Oh! Uhh--” They had forgotten about that. They bit their lip, and looked deep into Gray's eyes. He looked slightly pained, but also hungry at the contact. They had never really stopped, but if possible they blushed a little deeper. Galvyn reached a tentative hand down to trail along the bulge and Gray moaned, low and desperate. “Goddess, how I've wanted this...” He murmered, almost to himself. Emboldened by this affirmation, Galvyn squeezed his dick gently. Inaudible words spilled from Gray's mouth as he clutched tight a fistful of their hair, making them groan in turn. “Can we..?” He begged, but Galvyn didn't even let him finish the sentence before they were kissing him again, this time trailing down his cheek and neck, to the hollow of his left collar bone.

They nipped, gently at first, and then sucked hard and strong against the soft skin there. Gray whined like a dog in heat, and Galvyn continued to suckle on his neck leaving dark violet blooms wherever their lips touched the skin. They palmed his erection, now straining almost comically against the soft black fabric of his sweatpants. Gray squirmed beneath them, and Galvyn paused to grin at him. “Goddess, but you're eager, aren't you?” They teased. Gray tried to meet their eyes, but the fog of arousal was so strong he could barely keep his own open. Instead, he reached around to firmly grab Galvyn's ass with both hands, making them gasp. “Less talking, more fucking.” He growled, and gave them a light slap with one hand. 

Happy to oblige, Galvyn slipped their hands into the waistband of Gray's pants and pulled them down far enough for his dick to spring out. Goddess, but it was beautiful. Galvyn was mesmerized by the sight for a moment, but eagerly bent down and proceeded to swipe their tongue along its length. Pleased by the shiver they got in response, they immersed Gray deep into their mouth and throat. Galvyn moaned as he bobbed up and down on Gray's dick, sucking in as they pulled up. Lapping their tongue at the base. Gray's grunts of approval and occasional moans telling them it was going well. Finally, with a wet smack they released him. Gray protested at the sudden lack of contact and made a vain attempt to push Galvyn's head back down. “Nope, its my turn now.” 

With that reply, they gently pushed Gray down until he was laying on the floor, and then swung their right leg over so they were straddling his head. “Please?” Suddenly a bit shy, Galvyn asked and looked down into the eyes of his companion. An enthusiastic tongue met their wet slit and Galvyn squaked in surprise, and then moaned in delight. Gray's tongue lapping at their soaked entrance and then teasing small circles around their clit. “Ah- Ahh! Gray! Oh fu-” Gray took his free hand that was not clutching and practically bruising Galvyn's thigh, and plunged two fingers into their pussy while he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Galvyn's legs started to tremble as his tongue swirled around them and his fingers darted in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. 

“Please, Goddess, I need you inside me. Please please please--” Gray tapped on their thigh to signal that they should get up, and Galvyn complied. Now wobbly legged from pleasure. “Get on your knees” He commanded while pumping a hand wet with their arousal up and down his dick. As soon as Galvyn was in position, Gray grabbed them by the hips and slowly, methodically slid into their dripping pussy. They both moaned, Gray low and satisfied, Galvyn keening and needy. “Faster, please, I need you so badly!”

Gray pulled back, and then rammed into them as hard as he could. Over, and over he slammed his aching dick into the sopping pussy of his partner. Galvyn's cries were getting louder, but that was fine by Gray. They were completely alone, here at the springs. Besides, he relished in the sounds of their ecstasy. He slowed his pace, to Galvyn's faint protests, until he was barely moving at all. They thrust their hips back in a vain attempt to get some friction, but Gray refused to cooperate. He teased their opening with the tip of his dick, slowly rubbing up and down their slit. “Gray, please I-” “Roll over.” Galvyn reluctantly did as they were told, but was eager to see what Gray had planned next. 

He fell over top of them, arms firmly planted on either side of their head and kissed Galvyn deeply while he sank inside of them. They both moaned into the kiss, and Gray started pumping in and out. A slower pace, but the pressure was building within him. He wanted to savor every moment of this time with them. But Galvyn had other plans, and started bucking rhythmically against his every move so that the pair slammed into each other with every thrust. High pitched whines were falling from their lips, and Grey could tell they were close. He started thrusting steadily, but with as much force as he could muster with his muscular blacksmith's body. With his left hand he began rubbing their clit, roughly and without much technique as his mind was otherwise occupied with fucking them.

But the friction was enough to send Galvyn over the edge and their pussy began to clench and spasm around him with their climax. Prayers and Gray's name fell like sweet blessed rain from their lips as they came, clutching their arms around Gray's back. Gray did not stop, though as he was almost there himself. The tight wet softness surrounding his dick was almost too much, and as they began to come Gray thrust in and out faster and with more urgency until- “Fuck! Gal- ah! Galvyn!” Gray pushed himself as deep as he could inside their pussy as he finally came. With three final thrusts, thick gushes of cum shot into the farmer's body and oozed out the sides of their spent pussy. Gray collapsed beside them, panting. 

Galvyn gently pulled until their bodies came apart, and nuzzled up close to him. They kissed him gently on the forehead, and Gray winced. Both had forgotten all about his fall earlier. With a whispered apology, they ran their fingers through his blonde hair. Gray pulled them closer and held them tightly as they both rode the high of finally getting to be with the one they hand longed for. “We're going to have to get out of here before sunrise, you know some early riser will walk in on us otherwise.” Gray nodded, and replied “Your place?” Galvyn cuddled into his embrace. “My place.” They agreed with a smile. “In maybe 10 minutes though, ok?”


End file.
